narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Nervt euch Naruto auch manchmal?
Ich bin zwar erst bei Staffel 10 aber langsam geht mir Naruto echt ein bissl auf den Geist. Immer dieses Rumgejammer von wegen Sasuke hier Sasuke da. Und immer dieses Gerede von wegen Sasuke und er waren Freunde. Was soll das denn? Wann waren die denn Freunde? Sasuke war doch in den ersten 4 Staffeln von Naruto fast immer nur am Motzen. Mir geht das echt langsam richtig auf dem Wecker. Ich habe da so eine Befürchtung, dass es am Ende womöglich einfach so ausgeht, dass sich Sasuke von Naruto besiegen lässt obwohl er eigentlich stärker ist, genau wie es Itachi getan hat. Das wäre echt ein lahmes Ende. Mir gefällt es nicht, dass es nur noch um Naruto und Sasuke geht. Es wäre viel besser gewesen wenn es gegen einen anderen Gegner gegangen wäre zum Beispiel Orochimaru. @über mir nur so als kleiner himweis falls du nur das Anime an siehst das Manga Endet am ,,10.11.,, und für Naruto drehte es sich die ganze Zeit schon um die Bindung/Freundschaft zu Sasuke. Dass bald Schluss ist hab ich schon gehört. Also irgendwie gefällt mir die Serie derzeit nicht mehr so. Bis Staffel 6 fand ich alles gut aber seit Staffel 6 nicht mehr so. Das mit dem Mondauge finde ich ziemlich bescheuert. Und dass Tobi so überstark ist nervt auch. Und dass Naruto scheinbar immer Sasukes Freund sein wird ganz egal was Sasuke sich rausnimmt finde ich auch bescheuert. Dadurch wirkt Naruto dumm. Wieso checkt der das nicht und erklärt Sasuke zu seinem feind? Das wäre viel interessanter. Leider habe ich jetzt schon gelesen, dass es scheinbar ganz am Ende zum Endkampf kommt zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Dadurch ist jetzt irgendwie alles witzlos geworden. Ich weiß jetzt also schon worauf es hinausläuft. :( ne oder??? sasuke wird sterben?? is doch voll dumm wenn naruto ihn die ganze zeit gesucht hat und er aber weiß dass es ein kampf gibt ... wollen die mich verarsche* und ja man diese ganze sache mit sasuke geht mir langsam auf die nerven!!! als würde naruto die ehfrau sein und sasuke ehemann -.- naruto muss einfach begreifen dass sasuke ihn nicht als freund sieht und es ihm egal ist was as ihm wird .. ich mein sasuke intressiert sich nurn für sich selbst und der uchiha-clan ...... -.- paaaaah!! entweder die manchen es so dass naruto ihn als feind erklärt oder sasuke wird zu freund, die werden zu freunde und aus .... ps: sollte eig am ende kein happy end sein? war doch schon genug trauer in der ganzen anime .. :-/ sasuke's tod würde nur chaos und leid zufügen (an naruto, und was wohl sakura machen würde o.o) .. ja Sasuke hat freiwillig Konoha verlassen. Und er will nicht Narutos Freund sein. Wieso checkt das Naruto nicht einfach mal? Er kann ihn doch nicht zwingen. Das finde ich echt etwas dämlich. Ich finde, dass die Serie viel zu sehr davon dominiert wird. Sasuke ist für mich ein Kotzbrocken und ich kann den Typen nicht leiden. Dass Naruto ihm die ganze Zeit hinterher rennt und an nichts anderes denkt geht mir langsam echt auf den Geist. Ich habe langsam Angst, dass die Story immer blöder wird genau wie bei anderen Serien. Prison Break war auch anfangs genial und wurde dann mit jeder Staffel immer dümmer. So ist das oft mit Serien. Es kann sein das Kishi jetzt eher ein nüchtern/lahmes End macht und mit dem Film versucht er es noch rum zu biegen. Es könnte auch sein das sich die beiden bis zum letzten Kapitel bekämpfen und das Manga mit einem Standbild der beiden aufhört. Der Manga ist am Ende nur noch ein billiger Abklatsch von Dragonball geworden, eher schlecht als recht. Die Rückblenden nerven in jedem Manga/Anime. Typische Geldgier. Das Versprechen an Sakura ist der größere Grund warum Naruto Sasuke nicht tötet, so wie es am Anfang war. Zumindest wäre das besser. Sasuke hat mich von Anfang an genervt, aber er hat auch genug Fans was ich nicht verstehn kann. Auch bei Kishi ist es das Geld was ihn verändern hat. Mir fehlen die Nebenstorys: Kommt Naruto mit Hinata zusammen, was passiert mit dem ganzen Schaden, wie geht es weiter, wird Naruto Hokage oder Sogar ein neuer Titel? Das müßte alles im Manga noch kommen. Am Ende ist ja nur der Überflüßige zu lang andauernde Kampf Also heißt das, dass man keine ANtworten bekommt und nicht wissen wird ob Naruto Hokage wird? Das wäre echt schwach. Mich würde es sehr aufregen wenn Naruto mit einem schwachen Ende endet. Dann wäre die ganze Serie versaut. Das würde mich echt wütend machen. Aber es ist bei vielen Serien so. Guter Anfang und das Ende wird immer dümmer. Das war bei Prison Break so und bei Breaking Bad auch. Echt schade sowas. Kishi soll pro Manga 100.000 bekommen. Für das Geld würde ich diese Arbeit auch machen. So schwer kann das nicht sein.